Blind Date Service
by host
Summary: sasunaru The people of Konoha notice the semifriendly acts between Naruto and Sasuke, though Naruto and Sasuke don't. So, the people closest to them have an idea...rated for language


Iruka looked down at his watch; Naruto for once was late, to go to his favorite ramen bar. He sighed, it was almost 6:00, and if Naruto didn't come soon he would have to leave.

"Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!" came a yell from the crowded street.

Iruka turned around just in time to see a blonde head barrel into his stomach. Naruto hugged him and looked up.

"Hey Iruka-sensei! Are you gonna give me that ramen you promised now?"

The chuunin smiled down at him weakly and nodded while leading him to his favorite ramen bar the Ichiraku. Once they had sat down at their usual spot and Naruto had ordered his first bowl, they began to chat.

"How was your last mission Naruto?" Iruka asked casually.

"Fine, but this guy wouldn't shut up when we took him to the police head quarters; we had to make sure he didn't say any thing because he was in a crowded street"

"How are things going with Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun?"

"Same as usual, Sakura-chan's still crazy for Sasuke and Sasuke's still a jerk." He said with a flat tone.

"Hey Naruto…You have a lot of free time right?" the chuunin cut in while he was inhaling his third bowl of ramen.

"What? Yeah now that I think about it…"

"Well, why don't you try out our new system and sign-up for a blind date!" he said with an exuberant grin.

"No wayz! Tha sthuffs for luthers!" he said loudly with bits of ramen flying out of his mouth.

"I heard that Sakura-san was going to try…" Iruka said slyly (very rare expression for him.)

"Really?! Uh…well…I-I…uh…guess it's not t-that bad…"Naruto stuttered, trying to keep his pride, knowing he had lost.

By this time he had finished his fourth bowl ramen and was getting ready to leave. He tied his hitai-ate back on his forehead, and waited for Iruka to do the same.

"Good then I'll put in your application tonight; the next pairing will be this Friday."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei, call me later this week!" he said as he bound off to his apartment.

---------------

Earlier that day…

A black hired shinobi walked down the crowded street, looking in the stalls of food as he passed. Occasionally he would stop and buy something. Soon he had bags full of groceries.

Suddenly a swirl of wind started beside him, he dropped a bag and reached for his kunai holder. He stopped when he saw the amused glint in the eye of the person who had just appeared inside the wind.

Sasuke shot an annoyed glare at the gray hair shinobi.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kakashi said with his usual cheerfulness. "I have a birthday present for you!"

"What?!" Sasuke said startled.

"Yep" the mirror ninja said nodding. He was obviously enjoying himself. "I just signed you up for a blind date!"

"WHAT?!!!" the startled chuunin yelled forgetting they were in the middle of a crowded street. "ARE YOU JOKING?!"

Kakashi shook his head with glee. He loved messing with the boy. Although Sasuke looked as though he'd rather be dead then go on a blind date with one of his many fan girls.

"ARE YOU NUTS KAKASHI?! I REFUSE!!"

--------------------------------

The day before…

A gray haired man knocked on the door of an equally gray house. Another opened the door.

"Kakashi! It's pleasure to see you!" Iruka said with sincerity as he opened the door.

"Iruka, how are you?" Kakashi said

"I'm fine, wanna come in?" he said as he backed away from the door and held it open.

Kakashi walked through and straight to the kitchen as though he had been there very often. Which he had.

"So why'd you come over?" Iruka asked curiously. Kakashi usually didn't come over without reason.

"I wanted to talk to you about Naruto and Sasuke. I've noticed that there's something…between them." Kakashi said getting straight to the point (as usual).

"Yeah, I've noticed, but do you think it's like…us…or like brothers?" Iruka said slowly.

"Us." Kakashi said cheerfully as Iruka blushed lightly even though he was used to Kakashi's teasing.

"Well then what do you want to do about it? We certainly can't tell them they like each other or something, they would take it the wrong way." Iruka said thoughtfully.

"Don't worry, I didn't come over here for nothing" the cheerful Kakashi said. "I have a plan. Have you heard of the new program that opened recently?"

"You mean that blind date service? But if we do that, they'll get girls and even if they do put one in the "guy" section, it wouldn't be unlikely to get each other."

"I'll ask Hokage-sama to rig the picking" Kakashi said simply. Iruka knew that Tsunde-sama would like to help with this, rigging the blind dating would be fun for her.

"We should probably get Sakura involved as well… being as perceptive as she is she has obviously already noticed, the more the merrier in conspiracy." He said with a mischievous glint in his single uncovered eye.

"She's going out with Lee right? We could use that, she told me that she's noticed how Sasuke and Naruto are being a little less hateful and more quarrelsome." Iruka said

He shook his head ruefully; he knew Kakashi and Tsunade-hime loved to conspire, especially when it came to the two young male shinobi.

-------------------------------

Sasuke walked along the path way near the river. It was one of his favorite places next to the playground. He usually came there to be alone and think. Today he was thinking about Kakashi's insane birthday gift. He wouldn't go! He could put himself in real danger of ruining his image. He would have to keep this blind date a secret somehow. Once this got out what would people think; he was desperate or something? Also he couldn't let a certain someone find out…

There were of course other reasons to not being able to go on a blind date, something that had no concern what so ever with his image…

----------------------

Naruto walked through the playground where he used to play with the other kids when he was little. This place had always made him sad but he came here because others didn't. He liked Iruka-sensei's idea of the Blind date system, but not for Sakura.

He could tell everyone that but he hoped Iruka would know better. It was dead hope of course; Iruka didn't catch on that quickly. The only one who might actually know could be Kakashi but he wouldn't ask just incase. So he would have to leave this little problem up to fate, or Iruka.

----------------------

Kakashi came to Sasuke the next day with the address for the date. It was going to be at 1:00 the next day; they would meet at the Hokage Monument. He didn't tell him the name of the girl; he told the younger shinobi that that was how it worked though Sasuke wasn't entirely convinced. The information Kakashi gave him was on a clean sheet of paper like the kinds he got on missions.

The girl was 15, with blonde hair and blue eyes; for a horrible moment Sasuke thought it might be Ino, one of his main stalking fan girls, but calmed down after reading that her interests were Ninjutsu and pranks, _which defiantly isn't Ino;_ he told himself _more like Naruto… _

As he read further it started to sound more and more like a certain blonde haired prankster he knew. _Ok…what are you doing Kakashi-sensei? Trying to make me straight by setting me up with a girl like Naruto? But then…_he thought to himself, _why would Kakashi-sensei try to make me straight when he himself isn't, I know he doesn't go to Iruka-sensei's house after training because he's working._ He pondered over this for a time before giving up.

"I guess I'll see what he has in mind for me tomorrow…" He muttered gloomily to himself as he walked off down the street to prepare dinner and brood about the subject a little more.

-----------------------

Naruto rushed to his mail box early that morning, in his rush and excitement he had tripped over a garbage bag, hit his head on the kitchen counter, ran into the door and fell down the stairs, but even this did not despair him.

As he got to his mailbox he found what he was so excited about; a letter from Iruka-sensei containing information about his blind date. He ripped it open and started to read, this girl was his own age, 15.

"Well that's good," he muttered to himself and he stumbled back up the stairs to his apartment with his nose still in the letter. "So she has black hair and eyes… well then it's not Sakura, damn…she likes to do Ninjutsu and…that's it? Sheesh, I guess that's what we'll do then." he said still muttering. The letter went on about how she was a Chuunin, which means he had met her before, though except for Sasuke he hadn't seen anyone like this. He grinned evilly to himself at the thought of Sasuke, but kept reading. She was 5'6'', pretty tall for a girl, unfortunately taller then he was, that would look weird. She was blood type AB; Naruto didn't know why they put that down.

Over all, Naruto thought this was a good person he would have fun tomorrow. But only if a certain dark haired avenger didn't find out…

----------------------------------

Sasuke waited at the Hokage memorial, on time as usual. The girl he was supposed to meet however was not. She was 5 minutes late already. The dark haired teen was growing impatient. How long did it take to do your hair and crap like that, he wouldn't care.

10 minutes later he heard a shout from down the walkway.

"I'm sorry I'm late!"

"Holy shit!" Sasuke yelped as he saw who was running down the path towards him. For a second Sasuke panicked. He glanced around quickly for a place to run then went over excuses in his head. He could say he was just here to look at the monument, perfectly normal excuse. Too late.

"SASUKE?!" Naruto shouted with almost as much panic as Sasuke. Sasuke pulled on his emotionless mask and stared at Naruto in the same cold way as always.

"What are you shouting about dead-last?"

Naruto stared at him with a kind of loathing reserved for him alone. "I'm not dead last, asshole. What are you doing here anyways?" he said blushing as he remembered why he was here.

"I'm just checking out the view, is that a crime?" Uchiha said casually as he leaned against the rail.

"Yeah…right…you've lived here all your life and your just now 'checking out the view'." Naruto said with sarcasm.

Sasuke shrugged as Naruto leaned against the rail next to him. He turned to look at him, Naruto turned at the same time as if expecting a question.

"What are _you_ doing here?" The dark haired boy asked.

"I'm waiting for…Iruka." The kyuubi supplied. He knew he couldn't fool Sasuke but he couldn't tell him the truth. Though Sasuke seemed to except his answer.

Just then a squeal of a girl came from down the walkway, a squeal they both knew very well. A pink head came into few and they both groaned inwardly, they weren't in the mood for Sakura. She was wearing her usual Haruno clan outfit, though her hair was braided now that it had gotten longer.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Sasuke claims to be 'checking out the view' he has viewed for his entire life." Naruto said before Sasuke could reply to the pink-haired girl. The raven-haired boy felt he had to put in a jab of his own.

"And Naruto says he's waiting for Iruka-sensei even though they just had Ramen yesterday, I saw them at Ichiraku." Sasuke said as he glared at Naruto who glared back.

Sakura couldn't help it; she collapsed in a fit of giggles. "You guys are so funny and you don't even know it! The way you fight is almost as if you have it practiced and performed." She said in gasps of laughter.

Just at that moment another shinobi joined them. This particular shinobi was an odd one though immensely strong. He used Taijutsu and normally wore a green spandex jump suit.

"Sakura! I'm sorry I'm late!" Rock Lee cried as he ran toward her, flowers in hand. He was dressed normally for once in a t-shirt and shorts.

Naruto and Sasuke's jaw dropped. Never did they imagine that Sakura might actually accept Lee. They knew that Sakura had liked him as one of her best guy friends for a while but not as a boyfriend. Sakura laughed at their priceless faces.

"Since I've known for a while that Sasuke's not going to accept me I gave up on him for a while. I really like Lee now though." She said giggling as she looked at Lee's madly reddening face. "Besides you guys have been spending a lot of time together haven't you? And you're here now, why don't you go do something besides train today? "

Both Sasuke and Naruto blushed furiously. Sasuke was the first to recover. He shook his head and smirked at the new couple.

"Well you do look good together." He replied.

Lee walked away cheerfully with a red Sakura hanging on his arm_. They do look good_ _together_ both Naruto and Sasuke thought as they walked off, they could almost see flowers.

" Hey Sasuke…?" Naruto asked still staring off in the distance where Sakura and Lee had just been.

"What dobe?" Sasuke replied with slight annoyance.

Naruto ignored the insult as he asked yet another question. "What blood type are you?"

"AB, why?"

Naruto gasped as he heard the answer. "Uuh…S-Sasuke, I'll s-see you tomorrow."

He sprinted down the walkway without another word, doing anything to get away from Sasuke.

---------------------------------------

Naruto didn't stop running until he was all the way to his house. He barely reached his apartment when he smashed into the door for lack of attention. He backed away with his hand where the door had hit him.

"Oooow… that hurt you fucking door…" he groaned as he wondered why he was talking to a door.

He walked into his apartment and splayed across his bed. The kyuubi looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself, _I need to get some ramen. Preferably with Iruka-sensei so I can ask him some questions…_

Naruto rolled over and looked at his bedside table, there was a bit of money so he grabbed it and stuffed it in his pocket. He then promptly rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud.

"Ooowww…" he groaned as he rubbed the same place he had hit with the door.

He then stumbled out of the apartment to go to his teacher's house.

-------------------------------

He arrived at Iruka's house and rang the bell; Iruka answered the door as Naruto noticed there was someone else in the house.

"Naruto! What's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to ramen, but if you're busy…"

"No no!" Iruka said shaking his head vigorously." Kakashi's here to talk to me about how your groups doing."

"But doesn't he do that after practice every day?"

"Iruka blushed and scowled at the empty hallway towards where Kakashi must be.

"What has he been telling you?" the chuunin said in a dangerously pleasant voice.

"Nothing really, just wondering, but can we go get some ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully.

When Naruto had finished off his first bowl Iruka started to talk to him.

"How was your date? Did you have fun?"

"Well, the girl never showed up, I waited for like an hour and she never showed up. The only one there was that bastard Sasuke. I had to talk to him for an hour." He cringed at the memory. "Hey Iruka-sensei? Why do they put down the blood type for the girl in the information thingy?"

"I don't know, maybe so that you can tell that one person apart from all the others." He suggested. "Your person was AB right?"

Naruto seemed to ponder this for a moment until his face crept into a scowl. "Y-yeah…and I asked Sasuke what his was 'cause I had a guess…s-so that must mean t-that S-Sasuke was my blind date?" he asked, knowing but dreading the answer.

Iruka nodded cheerfully, looking very much like Kakashi when he gets his way.

Naruto exploded "WHAT!?! YOU SET ME UP WITH THAT BASTARD SASUKE!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Everyone in the room stared at Naruto as he ranted on about…going out on a date with Sasuke?

"But you like him don't you?" Iruka asked quietly.

Realizing his outburst, he hissed back "Hell No! What do you think you were doing! I am not gay! Why did out set me up with a guy?! And 'Sasuke the Asshole' out of all of them!! I would have much rather preferred Shikamaru or Neji!!!"

"So you still would've liked a guy?" Iruka said slyly (once again). Naruto, realizing what he had just said, blushed madly. "U-Uhh...n-n-no! Uhh…" he stammered.

"Naruto, I know that you're gay, and that you like Sasuke. Kakashi, Sakura and I have all noticed. You haven't been hiding it that well…" iruka said, trying not to be too staright forward, but it was for the best.

Naruto gave in, even Iruka, the most oblivious person realized he was gay before he himself did. And anyways, Iruka was right, he did have a crush on Sasuke, who didn't? He's the hottest guy in the whole village…or maybe that's just because I like him…

Naruto's blushed as he realized all this and his blush deepened as he mumbled back to Iruka "Y-Yeah…you're right, I-I do have a crush on Sasuke…"

"See I always know everything!"

"Oh, yeah right…Kakashi-sensei told you didn't he?"

"Well yeah." Iruka admitted.

"Iruka-sensei, I hate to tell you this but you have been hanging out with Kakashi-sensei way too much. You even have his expressions down, one Kakashi's enough." Naruto said thinking about what he had just learned.

"I know, I've been practicing." He replied without guilt for tricking the younger boy. Iruka smiled at Naruto and knew that Sasuke and Naruto would get together shortly after from what Kakashi had told him about Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------

Once again we find our dark-haired avenger grocery shopping for dinner, when again a whirlwind of leaves began beside him. Instead this time he just kept walking trying to ignore the jounin that was smiling cheerfully at him through his mask. He was half way out of the market when Kakashi yelled at him.

"Sasuke! How was your date?" Kakashi yelled from across the market.

People stopped to look at him and Kakashi, many of the girls in the street (some of which were from the academy) started giggling and pointing at him. He blushed slightly and glared daggers at Kakashi.

Kakashi walked across the street toward the dark haired boy. Sasuke started walking faster down the street toward his house. The sooner he got away from Kakashi, the better. But of course he knew better then to try and out run the mirror ninja.

Kakashi caught him by the arm, in a very convenient place as well. They had stopped at a bench under a yet-to-bloom sakura tree.

"So how was the date?" he asked getting straight to the point Sasuke wanted to avoid.

"Fine, I dropped her off right before I went grocery shopping." He lied.

"But I've been trailing you since you left your house an hour ago, unless he's still at your house of course." Kakashi said slyly.

"Of course not! And why were you following me? and- wait…he?" He asked slowly turning around to look at Kakashi's single upturned eye.

"Of course, I did set you up with him didn't I? And he did arrive there didn't he?"

"What are you talking about…who is _he_?"

"Naruto," Kakashi said bluntly as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasuke stood up and started walking down the street towards his house once again, as he turned a deep shade of crimson. Kakashi chuckled to himself as he watched the maddeningly blushing boy walk down the street towards his apartment.

------------------------------------

Sasuke needed to get away from everybody to think about this. He headed for his favorite spot to be alone, the park. He walked along the river side contemplating what to do. If Kakashi had found out, Naruto and Sakura had too. And anyways, Naruto wouldn't have been there if he wasn't gay too. Sakura and her inner self, the prankster and planner, would be with in this whole plot too, that's why she and Lee were there, so maybe Iruka was in this as well. But no, he thought, he's to oblivious…WHAM! He ran dead into something and fell on top of it.

--------------------------------------

Naruto, slightly full than he had been when he had left Ichiraku, walked down the street towards the park. He needed sometime to think about all the information he had obtained that afternoon. He knew from Iruka who was in this whole plotting system, so that didn't leave much too think about except…Sasuke. He blushed just at the thought of him. Naruto walked towards the river to look at the water. I know I like Sasuke but does he like me? He couldn't, he just thinks I'm some annoying freak. But, then again, he wouldn't have been there for the date if he wasn't gay…but then again he probably didn't know that he was set up with me.

Naruto slipped on a rock and…WHAM!

He was on the ground underneath something warm. He looked up and saw…SASUKE?!


End file.
